As a result of manual operation problems, several attempts to provide automatic generator operation when surgical forceps contact patient tissue have been patented. U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,056, German patent 1,099,658, German patent 28 23 291 describe circuits which place a direct current potential across the surgical forceps. Placement of the forceps across patient tissue causes a small DC current to flow therethrough. Direct current flow causes activation of a relay circuit enabling the higher power radio frequency power to flow into the patient's tissue for surgical effect. Selecting fixed resistance values, within the circuits, determine the tissue impedance level below which radio frequency power activation occurs.
Patent German Patent DE 25 40 968 describes a circuit which uses a low-frequency measurement current to determine relative patient tissue impedance; low frequency current flow within a specified amplitude range turns on generator high frequency power for surgical effect. That circuit also includes a time delay relay for controlling time between application of forceps to patient tissue and subsequent generator operation.
Subsequent patents addressed the need for automatic turn off capability during bipolar desiccation procedures. German patent DE 31 20 102 A1 describes a circuit which monitors the differential quotient (time derivative) of patient tissue impedance to determine when to turn off radio frequency power delivery; a point of zero time derivative is selected to turn off power delivery. German patent DE 29 46 728 A1 describes a circuit which turns radio frequency power off after an adjustable, but fixed time delay. German patent DE 35 10586 describes a circuit which uses a low-frequency control current or low level generator radio frequency current source and a current level monitor to turn on generator radio frequency power for surgical effect. The circuit also monitors the generator output voltage for third harmonic content generated when desiccation completes and sparking begins to cause harmonic frequency generation to turn off generator radio frequency power. It is a device which measures current flowing through the tissue and forms a digitized signal of current level. The signal and the manual activation are combined to operate the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,745 discusses the problems encountered when turning off radio frequency power based upon measurements of the time derivative of patient tissue impedance and, instead, presents a circuit which turns off generator radio frequency power based upon fixed fractional changes ,in the amount of radio frequency current delivered to the patient tissue during desiccation or based upon generator sparking and harmonic frequency generation. A peak detector circuit examines the peak current at the forceps and a second circuit which monitors the decreasing current during coagulation. Measured current levels are converted to voltages within the circuits. The voltages, thus measured, control the electrosurgical generator which is turned off when a fraction of the peak current is greater than the current measured which flows through the tissue during coagulation. If the current flowing through the tissue is greater than the fraction, then the output of the electrosurgical generator is continued until it is less.
German patent 2,455,174 is directed to a switch and relay so when the doctor operates the switch, which is normally closed; it enables ESU control. Opening the switch activates a relay which operates the electrosurgical generator when the impedance value between the forceps is within a predetermined range. These claims are avoided since we have no switch and relay. Also required is a manually activated switch to operate the relay. The switch is on the handle of the forceps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,819 discloses a circuit wherein the power delivered to the electrode is a function of the voltage from a DC supply and the load as measured by sensors of load voltage and current. A microprocessor controller digitizes the sensing signals and computes the load impedance and actual power being delivered. The microprocessor controller accordingly repeats the measurement, calculation and correction process approximately as long as the generator is operating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,315 discloses a circuit which measures impedances after delivering a set number of radio frequency pulses on a pulse burst by pulse; burst basis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,926 has a feedback system to control dosage but the impedance sensing is not on a real time basis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,487, 3,980,085, 4,188,927, and 4,092,986 have circuitry to reduce the output current in accordance with increasing load impedance. In those patents voltage output is maintained constant while the current is decreased with increasing load impedance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,320 has a circuit that responds to impedance changes as measured by sensing current in the active and return leads. The sensed currents are subtracted from one another and if that exceeds a variable threshold the generator is turned off. The variable threshold is a function of power level and leakage current through stray capacitance.
In French Patent 2,573,301 thermocouple(s) one or two are used as electrodes of a high frequency mono or bipolar tool to monitor temperature of the electrode and prevent sticking of tissue to electrode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,231 discusses temperature, blade conductivity and sticking of desiccated blood in a bipolar forceps.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,676 and 4,314,559 assigned to Corning Glass Works, disclose blades that with areas for electrosurgery and other areas which do not conduct high frequency power. The '676 patent has bipolar electrodes on the same blade so that power passing therebetween will cauterize bleeders. The '559 patent has a first conductive layer for coating the electrosurgical blade and a second Teflon layer to provide a non-stick surface. The conductive layer is such that portions of that layer are exposed and form a connection between surgical blade and the surface such that the Teflon only fills interstices, inclusions and the like at the surface, thus providing the non-stick surface of the cutting or coagulating instrument.
No circuitry has been known to automatically control the power applied by sensitivity to impedance at one or more areas of tissue contact with active electrode contacts on the active tissue electrode and to sense temperature at the active electrode contacts. It is desired to provide consistent desiccation levels of widely varying tissue types even if closely adjacent.